1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to spotlights, and more particularly to a moisture-proof spotlight that is invulnerable to moisture.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional spotlight 90 is a lamp capable of changing its lighting direction vertically and horizontally. The spotlight 90 comprises a lamp housing 91 and a support 92 pivotally supporting the lamp housing 91 from below.
In the lamp housing 91, a partition 94 divides the interior of the lamp housing 91 into a lamp compartment 91a and a driving-device compartment 91b. 
A lamp assembly 95 is pivotally installed in the lamp compartment 91a. A vertical driving device 96 is installed in the driving-device compartment 91b and affixed to the middle partition 94. A horizontal driving device 97 is fixedly installed inside the support 92.
A curved rack 95a is provided behind the lamp assembly 95, for the vertical driving device 96 to engage and move the lamp assembly 95. In response to the driving force from the vertical driving device 96, the lamp assembly 95 tilts up and down in the lamp compartment 91a of the lamp housing 91, so as to provide a vertically changeable lighting angle.
A ring gear 91c is provided below the lamp housing 91, for the horizontal driving device 97 to engage and move the lamp assembly 95. In response to the driving force from the horizontal driving device 97, the lamp housing 91, together with the lamp assembly 95 installed in its lamp compartment 91a, swivels right and left against the support 92, so as to provide a horizontally changeable lighting angle.
However, the conventional spotlight 90 is structurally defective because the horizontal driving device 97 is fixed inside the support 92. In damp weather conditions, once rainwater permeate into the support 92 of the spotlight 90, the horizontal driving device 97 tends to get damaged by moisture.